


Settle in for the ride

by Blue_skyandstars



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys Kissing, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Fluff, Gen, Guns, Hero Complex, Hurt, Kissing, M/M, Organized Crime, Threats of Violence, connor and nines fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_skyandstars/pseuds/Blue_skyandstars
Summary: Connor gained his leadership, fought for it fair and square. A certain Detective Gavin Reed wasn't part of the plan, but neither was his brother being a idiotbut here we are....
Relationships: Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 19





	Settle in for the ride

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a little while ago, and I just loved the idea of Connor being a hard objective driven Warlord with a soft spot for his favourite detective
> 
> Song is "Habits of my heart"

_ I can't say no _

_ It's ripping me apart _

The knock on the door was ridiculously loud, echoing down the hallway. He could hear people on the other side of the door, shuffling for a few moments before the door opened. For a moment he felt frozen, the face smiling towards him familiar and yet not. He’d seen Nines face more times than he cared to admit, hanging on the most wanted wall within the precinct. 

_ In a dark room in cold sheets _

_ I can't feel a damn thing _

“Are you going to come in Detective?” His voice was smooth, a charming lull to his words, a playful tone so dissimilar to his brothers’. Gavin thought the photo in the precinct didn’t do any of the Stern siblings justice, no way to show off that overwhelming charm that radiated from them.

_ I lost myself _

_ Between your legs _

“Um I-um bought wine?” He held up the bottle, passing it over to Nines before stepping inside the apartment. Something in the back of his head made note of how expensive this place must be, and to not ask where they got the money for this. However a large part of his attention went to the man sitting at the bar.

_ Your medicine is in my head _

_ You know I'd rather be alone _

“Hello my dear, didn’t have any trouble finding our place did you?” Connor’s voice was higher than Nines, and while it was clear he could obtain the same fake kindness of his younger brother, Connor made no bother to show it now. Everything about the man was dripping danger, the look in his eyes, the smirk on his lips. The dark suit he wore, highlighted by the light blue shirt underneath, sleeves rolled up and jacket abandoned. Fuck Gavin had missed him.

_ But then you call me on the phone _

_ Oh the habits of my heart _

  
  


“Yeah it was easy, although I got some looks in the lobby.” Connor stood up, gun visible from his side as he moved closer. A simple flick of his wrist all that was required for Nines to leave the room, voicing a quiet ‘I’ll give you two a moment.’ before he vanished.

_ I can't say no _

_ It's ripping me apart _

“So what’s the plan for tonight Mr Stern?” He was happy with the playful look in his lovers eyes, their hands entwining as Connor moved his other hand to Gavin’s waist. He looked calm, not at all how he had been the night they met, crazy and feral, every bit the warlord the world saw him as.

_ You get too close _

_ You make it hard to let you go _

“Well my love, Sixty and Nines are both out on business at the moment,” Gavin knew better than to ask what that was tonight, if the fact Connor still had his gun on was anything to go by, “ So I figured we would have dinner, just the two of us, and then when they are back we could all watch a movie. How’s that sound?”

_ I tell myself, I like that _

_ When you tie my hands behind my back _

“That sounds perfect.” Gavin lifted their hands upwards, laying gentle kisses along Connor’s still bruised knuckles. He had read the report at work, a body found beaten and bloody by the docks, suspected gang activity.

They moved towards the bar once more, Gavin asking simple questions as Connor made him a drink.

“So what was it like for you guys as kids? I mean I can’t imagine you had the most normal upbringing, if your career choices are anything to go by.” Connor’s laugh echoed throughout the room, a genuine laugh, something Gavin wished he could save forever.

“Well Hank was always working, he found leadership when we were quite young. So we moved around a lot, never staying grounded anywhere. So it was normally just the three of us brothers together, along with our cousin Chloe. We’d discuss our big dreams, how we planned to take over the planet.”

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


They had just finished eating when the door opened. Sixty walked in first, gun still in his hands as he stormed in. Nines followed behind, head down, but more disconcerting than that, he had blood down the front of his shirt.

“Brother are you hurt?” Connor’s voice sounded strained as he stood from the table, moving past Gavin to stand before his youngest brother. Before any more words could be spoken Sixty took the magazine out of his gun, throwing the empty weapon at a wall. Everyone turned to watch him.

“This fuckhead almost got us killed, that’s what happened.” Sixty sounded enraged, voice loud as he spoke. His chest was rising rapidly, breathing uneven as he glared at Nines.

“Nines, what did you do?” At that Gavin’s head moved back to the other two, shocked by the sudden change of tone. Connor’s stance had changed, all signs of worry gone, replaced by cold fury. His hand lowered slightly, just tracing where his gun rested against his ribs as he waited for an answer.

“I did what I had to do.” Gavin had never seen Connor move quicker, hand gripping his gun in a steady aim towards his brother. Nines looked unsurprised, eyes just as angry, a cold fire highlighting the blue within them as he stared down his superior.

“I will not have your ridiculous fucking hero complex threatening the empire we have built. Say sorry, **now brother**.” Connor almost growled, all traces of the lover he was moments ago gone by the ruthless warlord. Gavin wanted to step in, even made the move to stand before hands were on his shoulder, forcing him down.

“I wouldn’t do that Detective, let them work this out.” Sixty’s voice sounded like venom, bleeding into his skull as he watched this happen.

“What if Connor shoots Nines?” He had seen Connor shoot people before, seen the cool, calculated look as a bullet went between someone’s eyes. This was different, this was unhinged rage, all consuming and soul destroying. 

“Then we will take Nines to the hospital, Connor knows to not make a fatal shot, Nines should have obeyed without question.” Sixty’s hands stayed where they were, an almost painful reminder to stay quiet. Nines and Connor looking at each other for what felt like hours, before finally, Nines moved down to one knee, head bowed as he spoke,

“I’m sorry brother, I will not let it happen again.” As simple as that, the tension bled from Connor’s body, and the gun moved to his left hand as he offered the right to Nines. After helping him stand, Connor placed the gun on the table, an evil glint in his eyes as he met Gavin’s eyes.

Without hesitation Connor turned, an enclosed fist, brass knuckles slipped over his right hand, making connection with Nines’ chest. The younger man fell to the ground, no sound leaving him, as he clutched his now no doubt injured ribs.

“Next time you fuck up I won’t be so kind. I didn’t take charge just for you to fuck it up because you felt like it. **When I tell you to obey, _you obey_**.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, feel free to leave them xx  
> Hope you enjoyed it and have a good day!


End file.
